


(PODFIC) Suddenly Your Heart Showed Me My Way

by TalkingToMyselfAgain (UmbraeCalamitas)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cardiophilia, Character Study, Heartbeat Kink, Human Anatomy, Introspection, Longitudinal Observational Study of J. H. Watson as Conducted by S. Holmes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pulsepoint Kink, Romance, Scientific Method, Sound Effects, extended metahors, trigger warning, trigger warning for sound effects of gun shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/TalkingToMyselfAgain
Summary: Podfic of hitlikehammers' phenomenal fanfic.In which Sherlock develops a fixation with John’s pulse, and discovers his own esoteric heart in the process.





	(PODFIC) Suddenly Your Heart Showed Me My Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [suddenly your heart showed me my way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/411375) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> **Trigger Warning:** I have included some sound effects and music in the recording of this. This includes _gunshot sounds_ closely after 41:00. If this is a trigger for you, please be aware and careful.
> 
> Thanks to hitlikehammers for giving me permission to podfic yet another phenomenal piece of fiction. I enjoyed doing this one immensely.

The link for hitlikehammers' original fanfic is above. Don't forget to comment on the original work and let them know what you think. 

Thanks for listening!


End file.
